


Love in Every Corner of the Universe

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Series: The Colour Blue [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Free Verse, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: Is this how gods feel? Invincible in each other’s hold? Like they are remaking love itself with every word, every look and every touch?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Colour Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966435
Kudos: 6





	Love in Every Corner of the Universe

_ Blue. _

Iwaizumi is a blue butterfly flying through the sky and when they were young, Oikawa had wondered and asked if butterflies get the colour on their wings from the flowers. They had scurried through his mother’s books and had flipped the pages, fingers sticky from eating ice cream under the summer sun. 

They had found out it’s melanin and iridescence. 

But Iwaizumi isn’t sure because, under this wide blue sky, he grazes his fingers across Oikawa’s blue jersey, his lips writing new languages on his skin and he thinks about the blue of the waves which are lapping at their feet and gods, there is just so much blue spilling everywhere and he takes it all in because Oikawa is blue. 

And like a butterfly taking nectar from these flowers, he is taking all of it. 

Tooru is blue and Hajime has always fallen into him; crashing and sinking; soaring and flying.

Their love is blue.

***

It’s the way Oikawa lets Iwaizumi’s skin be the parchment where he writes their stories with every skin. He mummers these prayers to his flesh as his fingertips revere the crooks of his body because he is the only faith whom he believes in.

Because if Oikawa is the sky stretching across this universe, trying to roof everything and have it in his grasp, Iwaizumi is the one who is holding him. He is one who is larger than life itself and when he takes him in his embrace, Oikawa shudders because is the only safety and shelter he wants to revel in.

If Oikawa is the sky then Iwaizumi is his sun and some days he wonders if his brightness will expanse and swallow him. What happens inside a star? What will he do with so much warmth? This love spilling out of the space between his fingers because he is filled with it.

_ Hajime, Hajime, Hajime,  _ he whispers in his ear like a string of words bead together in a rosary. How does his face fit in the nook of his neck? How does his name fit in his mouth? 

He is an endless expanse and Tooru wants to cry because fuck, is this how gods feel? Invincible in each other’s hold? Like they are remaking love itself with every word, every look and every touch?

***

Iwaizumi thinks about how this life has been reshaped and rewritten with every act of their love; this life which is made up all the moments Hajime and Tooru have lived; this life in which they have whispered words of the new languages to one another under the same sky, even though the land beneath their feet have changed.

How it doesn’t matter if it’s Japan or California or Argentina--every corner of the world is a home when you’ve claimed the universe yours; this universe which is found in the love of this boy who has been with him all this time. From hunting bugs in the streets and clearings of Miyagi to sweating in the heat of the Californian sun to sitting in the stadium and hearing the thumping of volleyball as it hits the floor, all these moments belong to them; created in their togetherness. 

***

Tooru has dreamed about stars, drifting in outer space like an astronaut, trying to solve the mysteries of the universe, but when he looks at Hajime, all the love buried in the marrow of his bones floods out in crashing waves and pours through his fingertips as he caresses the soft, tanned skin.

He thinks how in all the entire cosmos, this world will always be the place where Hajime has waited for him. This world will always be proof of their love; where under the sun they have chased bugs and then the stars and aliens and then their dreams. How at the end of it all, they have always held one another, catching each other as they fall and then getting up again and again and again.

***

“I love you,” they whisper to one another.

And the world shatters and crumbles down under their feet because every grain and crooks and creeks of it is a testament of their endless love.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing time about them and I don't know what exactly this is but I just love them so much. Hope I'll be able to do them justice as I write more.


End file.
